


А вот у нас в Титании...

by Ariabart



Category: Tytania
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexuality, F/M, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собрание титанийских драбблов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. вместо плаката

Tytania. Ариабарт| Балами, послать Балами встречать Жуслана, после побега из Уранибурга, ключ: "вместо плаката".

Балами почти вбегает в палату и приветствует Ариабарта с такой радостью, что тот не может сдержать улыбку. Они не слишком часто общались в Ураниборге, но сейчас Балами, похоже, рад любому знакомому лицу. Он чуть не подпрыгивает на месте, рассказывая, как улетал с Тайрона и что пережил за последние две недели.  
Ариабарт завидует ему - он два месяца лежал в одной и той же палате, чувствуя себя арестантом - какая разница, что тюремщики хотели ему только добра? Ему не позволялось выходить, Болдрен и граф Эрман взяли на себя все его дела, и Ариабарту оставалось только смотреть в окно или в потолок, время от времени подписывая документы. Ему надоело ничегониделание и его тошнит от фруктов и соболезнований, которые приносит каждый посетитель.  
Балами не выражает сочувствия, не приносит сладостей, зато вываливает на Ариабарта собранный в пути ворох слухов. Он хорошо воспитан - прежде чем попросить об услуге, нужно предложить что-нибудь самому. Ариабарту даже хочется потянуть время, делая вид, что он не замечает отчаянного взгляда Балами.  
\- Я собираюсь послать эскорт встречать лорда Жуслана, - наконец говорит он. - Полетишь с ними?  
Балами светится от радости и чуть не бросается Ариабарту на шею. Он, скорее всего, считает, что ему оказывают услугу, позволяют принимать участие в готовящихся событиях. А Ариабарт знает, что Жуслан сейчас просчитывает все варианты, в том числе и вариант с его, Ариабарта, предательством. Он не может полететь лично, не может связаться с Жусланом - да тот и не поверит словам, сказаным по комму - не может никак убедить Жуслана, что волноваться не о чем. Их почти взаимная неприязнь длилась четверть века, год теплых отношений не может перечеркнуть ее вот так сразу. Ариабарт думал написать письмо, но выходило неловко - то слишком напыщенно, то наоборот сухо. Из всех пришедших ему в голову вариантов осталось разве что нарисовать плакат со словами "Жуслан, я на твоей стороне!"  
Балами до смешного предан Жуслану (как тот умудрился за такое короткое время заслужить такую верность?), он не стал бы идти против него: он знает, что Жуслан его единственная надежда остаться на самом верху и когда-нибудь получить власть. Он не будет работать с противниками Жуслана.  
"Балами", - думает Ариабарт, - "вполне сгодится вместо плаката".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ариабарт| Фан Хьюлик. AU. Фан все же попал в подчинение к Ариабарту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> целое одно нецензурное слово!

Черт его знает, что Фан ожидал увидеть - может, разбросанные повсюду драгоценности, статуи, или сортир из чистого золота - но кабинет Ариабарта Титания был обставлен просто, хоть и выпендрежно. Фан поначалу удивился, как такое возможно, а потом понял - это та выпендрежность, когда покупают самые лучшие вещи просто потому что ничего другого представить себе не могут.  
Хозяин кабинета еще не пришел, Фана провел внутрь его то ли адъютант, то ли секретарь - и, постаравшись убить взглядом, предложил кофе. Кофе Фан не хотел, он хотел чаю и обратно в кровать: вставать в восемь утра он умел, но не любил, особенно после долгого перелета.  
И надо же было из всех возможных планет выбрать именно Балгащу, где обосновался Эрман Титания, "обычный граф"! Фан сам не понял, как во время разговора с ним согласился работать на Титанию вообще, и на Ариабарта в частности. Т.е. он помнил все аргументы, которые ему приводили, и был с ними совершенно согласен, но вот момент, когда "не, не хочу" в его голове сменилось на "а почему бы и нет?", как-то исчез из сознания.  
Надо было лететь в какое-нибудь другое место, да хоть бы на Эменталь. Там бы его точно оставили в покое.  
Единственное, в чем Фан до сих пор сомневался - будет ли так уж счастлив Ариабарт Титания, заполучив себе такого знаменитого подчиненного, и не попытается ли удавить Фана по-тихому. Или загнобить по-громкому. Сам Фан на его месте не прыгал бы от восторга, а Ариабарт, сидящий на самой верхушке клана, тоже наверняка не образец всепрощения.  
Это должна была быть их первая личная встреча, до сегодняшнего дня Фан Ариабарта видел только по визору, зато одного из князей - белобрысого и язвительного - он повстречал вчера, сразу как прилетел в Ураниборг. Идрис Титания возненавидел Фана с первого взгляда, а Фан решил, что еще до начала своей службы сделал Ариабарту гадость, повздорив с его... коллегой.  
Дверь в кабинет открылась и Фан встал - надо же произвести хорошее второе впечатление (если уж первое было несколько смазано орудиями Вайгельта), обернулся и нахально уставился на будущее начальство.  
Начальство было белобрысым и довольно смазливым, но вид имело усталый, будто не спало всю ночь. Наверное, Ариабарт решал, как вести себя с новым подчиненным, подумал Фан. И еще подумал, что надо бы, наверное, сказать что-то по поводу той битвы, но "извините, я вас тогда выебал, но я не нарочно", хоть и подходило по смыслу больше всего, прозвучало бы невежливо.  
\- Наконец-то встречаемся лицом к лицу, - улыбка Ариабарта сияла чем угодно, но только не радостью встречи.  
\- Я сначала думал, меня просто зачислят в штат какого-нибудь корабля, - Фан воспитанно пожал протянутую руку.  
\- Сначала вы послужите пропаганде... И я понятия не имею, что с вами делать! - раздраженно сказал Ариабарт. - У меня свой штаб, опытные офицеры, в качестве кого мне вас использовать?  
\- В качестве еще одного штабного офицера? - предложил Фан. - Я хороший. И умный.  
\- Я уже убедился, какой вы умный.  
\- Вы убедились, что я гений, - скромно улыбнулся Фан. - А если меня предупреждать, когда нужно проигрывать, я буду вообще лапочкой.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жуслан/Ариабарт. АУ теперь...

Разумеется, им приходится вернуться в Уранибург. Как бы Жуслану ни хотелось завершить работу Идриса и уничтожить станцию, стереть любое упоминание о ней, он понимает, что она - символ. Им нужны сейчас символы, нужно дать всем понять, что Титания по-прежнему могущественна и никому не даст спуска. Все перемены, которые он собирается провести в жизнь, должны идти с позиции силы.  
Они с Ариабартом возвращаются в собственные поместья, о том, чтобы жить вместе, речь не идет. Не сейчас и не здесь, где так много лишних глаз и ушей. У них остаются встречи - почти каждый день, регулярные ночевки друг у друга и секс в самых неожиданных местах. Им двадцать девять и пока они довольны тем, что есть.  
*  
\- Ради всего святого, - вздыхает Жуслан, заметив тоскливый взгляд Балами. - Просто спроси ее!  
Ему немного смешно смотреть, как его бывший адъютант, спокойно стоявший под дулом пистолета и перекидывающийся язвительными репликами со своим потенциальным убийцей, трусит пригласить Лидию на свидание.  
Через год он получает приглашение на их свадьбу. Ариабарт смеется, вспоминая, с каким лицом Балами ходил после того, как Лидия согласилась, и Жуслан не может отвести от него глаз. Они оба танцуют с невестой, получают дозволение поцеловать ее в щеку, а потом сбегают чуть не раньше молодоженов. Им тридцать четыре и они счастливы.  
*  
Жуслан понимает, что нужно что-то решать. Франсия хочет семью и детей, и за последние годы он сам не раз обещал ей, что когда-нибудь... Это "когда-нибудь" внезапно начинает смотреть на него из зеркала.  
Он говорит с Ариабартом, тот пожимает плечами и замечает, что их встречи не должны ни от чего отвлекать Жуслана.  
Им сорок один и своего племянника Ариабарт любит, кажется, сильнее, чем его родной отец.  
*  
Ариабарт жалуется, что поздние дети часто вырастают избалованными, Жуслан напоминает, что брат сам долго тянул, прежде чем обзавестись наследником. На это Ариабарт только хмурится, отмахивается и спрашивает, останется ли Жуслан у него сегодня. Жуслан, конечно же, соглашается - они не виделись в приватной обстановке уже очень давно.  
Им сорок семь и Жуслану почему-то кажется, что все идет не так.  
*  
\- Я так больше не могу, - говорит Ариабарт. Жуслан кивает и уходит.  
Им пятьдесят пять, пора заканчивать с интрижками.  
*  
\- Я думал, ты позвонишь мне. На следующий день. Или через неделю.  
\- Я позвонил.  
\- По делу.  
\- Ты тоже ничего не сказал.  
\- Ты же уверял меня, что наши встречи нужно прекратить.  
\- Ты уже тогда знал, что я неправ.  
\- Да.  
Им шестьдесят три и целоваться друг с другом - особенно после такого долгого перерыва - все так же сладко.  
*  
Жуслану семьдесят один и он думает, что надо было тогда позволить Идрису разрушить Уранибург.  
Может быть, в любом другом месте Вселенной все пошло бы не так.


	4. Cовершеннолетие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Балами/Лидия

\- Если ты не хочешь - так и скажи, - в голосе Лидии слышится такая искреняя обида, что Балами еле удерживается от смеха.  
Он привык соблазнять и добиваться, и давно уже не краснеет, слыша двусмысленные шутки или флиртуя с девушками, но в такую ситуацию, как сейчас, он не попадал никогда в жизни. Лидия не обольщает его, не заманивает, она просто ставит его в известность.  
\- Я же уже совершеннолетняя! - объясняет она, глядя на ошарашенного Балами. - Мне можно.  
Про Лидию ходят удивительные сплетни - Балами сам слышал немало и пытался разубедить болтунов, и еще больше знает СБ, только не все докладывает ему. В этих сплетнях принцесса то становится внебрачной дочерью лорда Жуслана, то его любовницей, и именно этим объясняют, почему он никогда не делал попытки отослать ее от себя. Иногда Балами задыхается от злости, выслушивая очередной сальный шепоток. Его имя вместе с именем Лидии не упоминается ни разу и это почему-то выводит из себя. Балами словно не воспринимают всерьез, будто он всего лишь товарищ Лидии по детским играм.  
\- Принцесса, это делается... не так, - пытается объяснить Балами. Лидия фыркает и машет рукой - жест странно знакомый, но Балами никак не может вспомнить, у кого она его подсмотрела.  
\- Я знаю, как это полагается делать. Я уже несколько лет наблюдаю за вами.  
И тут Балами все-таки краснеет. И радуется, что о некоторых его попытках Лидия узнать никак не могла.  
\- Согласись, глупо делать вид, что мы с тобой просто давние друзья, - Лидия рассудительна, и сейчас Балами даже не может мысленно добавить привычное "не по годам". - Я видела, как ты на меня смотришь. И спросила Франсию - она тоже это заметила.  
Они обсуждали его с Франсией. Значит, лорд Жуслан тоже в курсе. Балами на секунду закрывает глаза. Они не скажут ему ни слова, но молчать будут очень громко и выразительно. Лидия бывает так жестока.  
\- Но если ты так настаиваешь... - тянет Лидия, - я могу пригласить тебя выпить кофе.  
\- Лучше чаю, - Балами сдается. Как обычно - с тех пор, как появилась Лидия, он только и делает, что в конце концов подчиняется ее воле.  
\- Завтра в пять, - царственно кивает Лидия - а это она взяла уже у Франсии - и уходит, на прощание поцеловав Балами в щеку.  
Балами даже не сомневается, где они окажутся по окончанию вечера. И что случится через несколько встреч. И что будет через год.  
После прошлых лет, когда они не знали, где и как встретят завтрашний день, это почему-то удивительно успокаивает.


	5. One-night stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теодора Титания/Хильда Мариендорф

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kроссовер с LoGH.

Впервые она снится Хильде незадолго до встречи с Лоэнграммом. Грива светлых волос, мушка над губой, пышная грудь - внешне женщина не похожа на нее совершенно, но Хильде кажется, что в их ситуации слишком много общего. Она с неверием смотрит, как еще можно добиваться своих целей. С неверием и легкой брезгливостью, и, сама разговаривая с Лоэнграммом, держится как можно официальнее. Ей кажется, что это было предупреждение.  
Вскоре Хильда снова видит ее во сне и узнает имя - Теодора. Оно произносится на непривычный манер и Хильда зачем-то всю ночь учится его выговаривать, добиваясь правильного произношения, даже проснувшись, повторяет имя еще несколько раз на все лады.  
Ей еще несколько раз удается подсмотреть за чужой жизнью - странное место, странные события, совершенно невозможные в ее реальности, Хильда наблюдает за ними глазами Теодоры и пытается представить себя на ее месте. При свете дня сны забываются, оставляя после себя недоумение и ощущение, что сама она все делает правильно. В отличиe от Теодоры - Хильда видела, чего ей стоила достигнутая цель.  
Привычка учиться у всех подряд не оставляет ее и сейчас, Хильда набирается уловок у Теодоры, наблюдает, как она движется, учится копировать жесты, искренне восхищаясь ее ленивой грацией и внешней покорностью - Теодора прекрасная актриса. Хильда не собирается использовать полученные навыки, ей не за чем, да и не на ком, это всего лишь игра - как переодевания в мамины платья, когда можно весело зарыться в шкаф, перебирая ворох одежды, а потом сложить все обратно и убежать к себе. Со временем ей даже начинают нравиться эти яркие необычные сны, оставляющие после себя такое сладкое чувство превосходства.  
Засыпая после ночи, проведенной с Лоэнграммом, Хильда слышит довольный и немного злорадный смех и впервые думает, что наблюдать могли и за ней. Она разговаривает с Теодорой, прикасается к ней, ощущения странные, словно дотрагиваешься до своего искаженного отражения в воде.  
С этого момента они встречаются почти каждую ночь, пусть даже на мгновение - переглянуться, дотронуться друг до друга, а потом Хильду втягивает в водоворот обычных снов. Она не видит кошмаров, ее сны легкие и светлые, даже тогда, когда она узнает о беременности, даже накануне свадьбы - Теодора смеется, узнав, и говорит, что Хильда оказалась умнее ее. Она говорит еще много злых и правдивых вещей - про плохое здоровье жениха, про возможность вцепиться двумя руками во власть, про то, что Хильда поставила на верную лошадь. Хильда, устав доказывать, что она не права, просто зажимает уши руками и твердит, как ребенок "я тебя не слышу". Теодора подходит к ней, слишком близко, слишком реально, кладет руки на плечи и осторожно целует в краешек губ.  
\- Я никогда не хотела быть на твоем месте, - Хильда почти кричит.  
\- А я бы многое отдала, лишь бы оказаться на твоем, - Теодора гладит ее по щеке и уходит.  
Хильда просыпается в слезах, но их легко объяснить предсвадебным волнением.  
Больше Теодора ей не снится ни разу.


	6. Размер - не главное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эдна | Миранда.

Как приятно хоть иногда вылезти из формы. Нет, Эдна искренне любила свой мундир, но серый ее утомлял. Он ей не слишком шел, а иногда так хотелось чего-нибудь... поизящнее. Нижнее белье изящным было, но его же не покажешь никому. С подчиненными романы заводить или с начальством - Боже упаси, а виконт Балами был настолько невинен, что потрепав его по щечке, можно было заработать статью "совращение несовершеннолетних".  
В баре недалеко от космопорта Эдна собиралась посидеть перед походом в город, расслабиться душой и телом - здешняя публика была примерно такой же утонченной, как гаечный ключ и с таким же уровнем интеллекта, зато тут подавали ядреную выпивку, после которой в голове начинало приятно шуметь, а ноги оставались достаточно крепкими для прогулки по магазинам. Спущенные на приятные мелочи дакары укрепляли расшатанные нервы и позволяли никого не удавить по возвращению.  
Она уже несколько раз заглядывала в этот бар, к ней привыкли и уже не пытались подцепить, предложив шоколадку или розочку - розочке Эдна растрогалась и отказала дарителю очень деликатно. Бармен, едва она показалась в дверях, ухмыльнулся и плеснул выпивку в стакан. Эдна лихо уселась на высокий стул у стойки, закинула ногу на ногу - клиенты вздохнули и с трудом отвели взгляд. Эдна ухмыльнулась - за свою невинность она была абсолютно спокойна. Во-первых, под пиджачком у нее былo оружие в кобуре. Во-вторых, она могла, не особо утруждаясь, сломать руку любому из присутствующих. В-третьих, невинность была благополучно проебана уже десять лет назад и воспоминания об этом у Эдны остались самые приятные.  
Первый же глоток принес желанное успокоение и Эдна огляделась - мир, став приятнее, стал и интереснее, а рядом с ней сидела весьма примечательная дама.  
Дама корчила из себя то ли контрабандистку, будучи аристократкой, то ли аристократку, будучи контрабандисткой. Рядом с дамой стоял ящик, подозрительно напоминающий о складаx в Уранибурге. Эдна сощурилась.  
\- Проблемы со зрением? - вежливо спросила дама.  
\- Нет, я любуюсь ящиком, который, похоже, сперли прямо из-под носа Титании.  
Дама посмотрела вниз и хмыкнула.  
\- Ничего не знаю. Содержимое купила по сети, сертификат продавец мне показал. Ящик нашла на улице. Все законно.  
\- А что внутри?  
\- Холодильник, - не моргнув глазом соврала дама. - Муж требует готовить только из свежих продуктов. В холодильнике они дольше хранятся.  
Эдна присмотрелась к ящику, увидела знакомую маркировку.  
\- Да в эту коробку влезет разве что морозильная камера литра на три, - сказала она сокрушенно. - Ну или одна деталька к вооружению системы "WEZ". Но она, конечно, не продается из-под полы. И вообще не продается, она только для кораблей Титании.  
\- Холодильник, - твердо заявила дама. - Размер - не главное.  
Настойчивость дамы вызывала уважение.  
\- С этим можно поспорить, - возразила Эдна. - Но общую идею я уловила.  
Дама оценивающе посмотрела на Эдну. Эдна внимательно оглядела даму. Такие же каблуки, такая же юбка, как у нее.  
\- Мне кажется, вас тоже окружают хамы, лишенные чувства прекрасного, - сказала она.  
\- И муж, - дополнила дама, протянув руку. - Миранда.  
\- Эдна. Адрес вашей маникюрщицы и забудем о ящике.  
\- Мне кажется, это начало чудесной дружбы, - ухмыльнулась Миранда.


	7. Сила есть - ума не надо!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Залиш|Альзес, в детстве

\- Сукины дети, - тихо, чтобы не услышали взрослые, говорит Залиш, рассматривая сбитые костяшки. Альзес пытается пальцами расчесать брату спутанные волосы и хоть немного поправить одежду, прежде чем они попадут на глаза маме.  
\- Они же специально это подстроили, - продолжает возмущаться Залиш. - Вот зачем им это было надо?  
Альзес вздыхает. Он может уже сейчас сказать, как именно те мальчишки воспользуются оплошностью Залиша и обычную драку преподнесут, как покушение на честь клана. Интересно, кому поверят на этот раз - им с Залишем или их противникам? Если не повезет, отец их накажет - опять.  
\- Ты тоже мог бы мне помочь! - шипит Залиш, дергая головой. Альзес поправляет на нем куртку.  
\- Они были сильнее. Хотя... У меня есть идея.  
\- Какая?  
\- Ты с ними одного возраста, а я их младше. Если мы скажем, что они пристали ко мне...  
\- Они тебя пальцем не тронули, ты вон, стоишь, как на выставке.  
\- Придется тебе, - вздыхает Альзес.  
\- Что?  
\- Тронуть! - брата Альзес искренне любит, но Залиш все-таки дурак. Хотя и сильный. - Только не больно.  
\- А! - соображает Залиш. - А потом мы пойдем сразу к маме?  
\- Именно!  
Мама ахает, увидев разбитую губу Альзеса, утирает ему слезы, хвалит Залиша и их, конечно, не наказывают. Ни в этот раз, ни во все последующие, пока они еще играют вместе.


	8. Герои никогда не умирают

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жуслан|Лидия

Иногда Жуслан забывает, что Лидия, несмотря на весь свой ум и взрослые повадки, все еще ребенок. Днем она интересуется политикой - а по вечерам читает сказки, с восторгом ест сладости и ей пока наплевать на то, что это вредно для фигуры, просит Франсию посидеть с ней перед сном и иногда, будто забывшись, достает куклу. А время от времени Лидия с детским восторгом смотрит вокруг. Ее взгляд Жуслану знаком - так смотрят фильм с приключениями дети, которые еще не разучились мечтать. Лидия может позволить себе считать все происходящее вокруг нее веселым и увлекательным приключением, где главные герои преодолеют множество опасностей, а в конце непременно вернутся домой и будут вознаграждены удачей, счастьем и богатством.  
Жуслан любит такой ее взгляд и не против быть героем сказки. Потому что герои, как правило, никогда не умирают.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как AJ реагировали на слухи об их родстве по папочке?

\- Ой, это же лорд Ариабарт!  
Жуслан покосился на свою спутницу. Досталась же в сопровождающие такая дура! Если бы не приказ отца, он бы вообще не пошел на сегодняшний прием - кого интересуют правительства каких-то второразрядных планет? Марионетки, которых выбирают так, как захочется Безземельному Лорду! Но соблюсти правила вежливости было необходимо и князья Титания улыбались и раскланивались во все стороны. Если бы некоторые гости не притащили с собой несовершеннолетних дочерей, которых тоже надо было развлекать! Жуслан оказался в числе тех несчастных, которым сейчас приходилось делать вид, что они просто в восторге от перспективы весь вечер провести в компании малолетних девиц черт знает откуда.  
А ему отец подобрал вообще... поразительный экземпляр. Симпатичная, да но такая дура!  
\- Ой! - снова ахнула девица. - Я не думала, что он придет. Я его видела один раз, когда он с флотом прилетал к нам, - поделилась она с Жусланом. Как будто ему интересно было знать!  
\- Да, лорд Ариабарт любит летать по разным планетам, - кисло сказал он, про себя прибавив "раз уж ничего другого у него не получается как следует". Ариабарт в противоположном конце зала опекал приставленную к нему девушку - огенно-рыжую, так что при взгляде на нее дух захватывало, и выглядел при этом вполне довольным жизнью. Наверное, ему со спутницей повезло больше. Или у них уровень умственного развития оказался одинаковым.  
Девица искоса посмотрела на него - кажется, она считала, что у нее это вышло лукаво и кокетливо.  
\- Я слышала, что вы с ним родственники. Близкие, - это слово она особо выделила, - родственники.  
Жуслан похолодел.  
\- Мы с ним кузены, - вежливо сказал он, подхватывая девушку под локоть и мягко уводя ее подальше от Ариабарта. - В Титании кузенами и кузинами называют всех, кто принадлежит к одному поколению, так проще, но мы с Ариабартом и правда двоюродные братья. Наши матери родные сестры. И вышли замуж за двоюродных братьев. Почти одновременно.  
Девица выглядела немного разочарованной и смотрела на Жуслана недоверчиво. Она явно рассчитывала на другой ответ. Откуда она могла узнать, лихорадочно подумал Жуслан, кто мoг ей сказать? Кто-то из живших на планете Титания? Надо выяснить и заткнуть рот болтуну.  
\- Это, наверное, очень романтично, - долетело до него. Жуслан понял, что пропустил болтовню своей спутницы и виновато улыбнулся ей.  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Это, наверное, было очень романтично - двойная свадьба, - повторила девица. - Ваши матери должны были очень любить друг друга, чтобы согласиться на такое.  
Скорее, ни одна из сестер не хотела уступить другой в выборе даты, подумал Жуслан. Он знал, что его мама иногда была слишком ...тщеславна.  
Даже у лучших женщин были недостатки, так всегда говорил отец, оплачивая новые наряды мамы.  
\- Да, очень, - туманно согласился он.  
Девушка просияла и стала забрасывать его вопросами о матери: ей было интересно все о княгине Титания. Жуслан с готовностью отвечал - тема была безопасной и говорить о маме он любил. Главное, чтобы речь снова не зашла про Ариабарта и их близкое родство. Жуслан был согласен иметь дело с приставленной к нему малолеткой, он был согласен иметь дело с Ариабартом, но не с ними обоими одновременно.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как Жуслан впервые выспался в постели Ариабарта

...А проснулся Жуслан от того, что его несколько бесцеремонно трясли за плечо.  
\- Жуслан! Просыпайся.  
\- Уходи, - четко сказал Жуслан и махнул рукой, надеясь попасть Ариабарту в глаз. Или в нос. Чтобы тот понял раз и навсегда - крайне опасно приходить к Жуслану в спальню и будить его в несусветную рань.  
\- Куда я уйду, это моя кровать.  
...Чтобы тот понял раз и навсегда - крайне опасно будить Жуслана в несусветную рань.  
\- И время уже девять утра.  
...Чтобы тот понял раз и навсегда - крайне опасно будить Жуслана.  
Жуслан открыл глаза. Ариабарт выглядил возмутительно довольным - и они действительно были в его спальне.  
\- Доброе утро? - осторожно спросил Жуслан. Ситуация была для него новой, до этого дня все... романтические свидания проходили либо в его апартаментах, либо на нейтральной территории. В первом случае он знал, как вежливо выпроводить даму вскоре после секса, а во втором можно было уйти одновременно.  
А сейчас он находился на территории Ариабарта и понятия не имел, что тот делает по утрам. Сразу вскакивает и одевается? Завтракает в постели? Нежится под одеялом? Как ему, Жуслану, нужно себя вести?  
Ариабарт выглядел взъерошенным со сна и вставать, похоже, не собирался. Наоборот, он устроился поудобнее, повернувшись на бок и притянув Жуслана к себе.  
\- Утро доброе, - подтвердил он. - Через час нам надо выйти, но не раньше.  
\- Куда выйти?  
\- Из спальни. Можно и раньше, просто... нам не обязательно спешить.  
\- Хорошо, - Жуслан натянул одеяло до подбородка. Дома он каждое утро тратил хотя бы пять минут на то, чтобы полежать, наслаждаясь накопленным за ночь теплом. В чужой кровати это было не так просто, Жуслану все время казалось, что он должен поскорее освободить "не свое" место и от необходимости уйти поскорее было неуютно. Поэтому он не слишком любил летать в долгие дипмиссии - какими бы комфортабельными не были номера гостиниц, Жуслан никогда не высыпался в них по-настоящему. Ночевать же на "Аустре", где Жуслан устроил себе маленький филиал дома, не позволял этикет.  
Ариабарт довольно хмыкнул и уткнулся Жуслану в шею.  
\- Как спалось? - вопрос прозвучал просто до неприличия довольно.  
\- Я же не потерявшая невинность девица, - недовольно буркнул Жуслан. - Хорошо спалось.  
И сам удивился, когда понял, что сказал правду. Он отлично выспался в совершенно незнакомой обстановке, в чужой спальне, с партнером, с которым был близок совсем недолго. Хотя, если учесть, сколько времени они с Ариабартом знали друг друга...  
\- Мне тоже хорошо спалось, - Ариабарт зачем-то подул Жуслану в волосы.  
\- Надо повторить?  
\- Надо. Ты придешь ко мне сегодня вечером?  
Жуслан чуть не сказал "Лучше ты ко мне", но вовремя одумался. У него была одна теория, почему он так по-домашнему чувствовал себя в кровати Ариабарта и ее надо было проверить. И не раз.  
\- Обязательно приду.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Споры Жуслана и Ариабарта по поводу правильного воспитания Лидии.

\- Это ты составил план учебы для принцессы Лидии?  
Жуслан вздохнул и поднял взгляд от бумаг.  
\- Да, Ариабарт. Кто, по-твоему, нанимал ей учителей?  
\- Ты не слишком-то напрягался, - Ариабарт без приглашения уселся в кресло перед столом. - Она мне показала сегодня свое расписание. Кажется, это называется дежавю - смотреть на что-то и чувствовать, что ты это уже видел? Точно такие же занятия были у меня в ее возрасте. У тебя, подозреваю, тоже.  
\- Я взял мое образование за пример, да.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Странный вопрос. Разве ты не считаешь, что Лидия - умная девочка и достойна получить лучшее?  
\- Это не просто лучшее, Жуслан. Так обучают наследников Домов.  
\- Лидия - принцесса.  
\- Не наследная. Даже если она вернется домой, она не взойдет на престол. Или ты уже запланировал симпатичную революцию на Эльбинге лет через восемь?  
\- Так далеко я еще не задумывался, - Жуслан махнул рукой в сторону бара. - Раз уж ты мешаешь мне работать, побудь полезным, налей мне чего-нибудь выпить. И себе тоже, конечно.  
Ариабарт закатил глаза, но за выпивкой отправился без возражений.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать с ней? - спросил он, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Ничего. Я ее временный опекун, не больше. Я не могу выдать ее замуж, или дать ей место в парламенте, или что ты еще себе надумал.  
Ариабарт присел на край стола и впихнул Жуслану стакан в ладонь - вышло это немного сердито.  
\- Ты сейчас разговариваешь не с каким-нибудь из своих подопечных царьков, Жуслан. Можно подумать, я не знаю, как ты умеешь убеждать. Если ты захочешь, Лидия сделает все, что угодно, и будет уверена, что сама так решила.  
\- Я не буду подталкивать ее ни к чему, что принесет ей вред. В это-то ты можешь поверить?  
\- При том, какое ты даешь ей образование и воспитание? Девочке, которая не получит власть сама по себе? У которой все перспективы - удачно выйти куда-нибудь замуж? Даже я не настолько легковерен, Жуслан.  
\- Разумеется, я использую ее в будущем, - Жуслан пожал плечами. - Я всех использую. Как и ты. Как и все вокруг. Но я буду действовать, исходя из ее блага. Хочешь, поклянусь в этом?  
Ариабарт провел рукой по волосам Жуслана - ласка, которую они себе редко позволяли.  
\- Не надо. Я верю, что ты хочешь, как лучше. Ты всегда хочешь, как лучше.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ариабарт/Эдна, конец третьего тома.

Ариабарт никогда не верил в то, что женщина на корабле - к беде. Сколько кораблей не вернулось, погибнув в какой-нибудь битве или просто пропав в космосе, и ведь на них не было ни одной женщины! Ерунда, предрассудки.  
Так он и сказал Эдне при их первой встрече десять лет назад, надеясь заработать несколько дополнительных очков такой незашоренностью. Но получилось совсем наоборот - она вспыхнула и процедила сквозь зубы что-то настолько обидное, что у Ариабарта щеки загорелись, будто его ударили раскрытой ладонью наотмашь. Пришлось просить прощения за неудачную фразу. Впрочем, когда Эдна поняла, что он вовсе не подтрунивал над ней, она смутилась и согласилась выпить с ним кофе.  
Лежа в больнице и просматривая донесения - пока Жуслан не снял с него эту обязанность, он все еще оставался главнокомандующим - Ариабарт пытался представить, как Эдна выглядит сейчас. Последний раз он видел ее год назад, на приеме для офицеров. Тогда у него получилось подойти к ней на пару минут, сделать несколько комплиментов, улыбнуться и спросить, не навестит ли она его. Он, конечно, получил отказ, но ни на что другое он и не надеялся. Эдна тогда мечтательно сказала что-то о том, как высоко она хочет подняться и Ариабарту оставалось только пожелать ей удачи и отойти. Он в ее планы все еще не входил.  
Интересно, поймет ли Жуслан, как ему повезло?  
Впрочем, подумал Ариабарт, глядя в окно, он пристрастен. Он следил за карьерой Эдны, не вмешиваясь - он обещал - но все время готовый помочь, если придется. Ее послужной список был впечатляющим, но он признавал, что смотрел на него сквозь розовые очки - это же была его Эдна. Вернее, не-его.  
Жуслан как-то обронил, что не собирается жениться до сорока. Ариабарт не сказал ему, что установил себе такой же срок. Как бы он не любил Эдну, но он был обязан продолжить род. И если она через двенадцать лет все еще не решит датъ ему шанс, придется искать кого-нибудь другого. Другую. Не то, чтобы Ариабарт этого хотел...  
Ариабарт замер. Он ведь больше не один из четырех князей, он никто, он... Пустое место. Состоятельное пустое место, его личный счет никуда не денется, но его политическая карьера была окончена в тот момент, как он приказал прикратить сражение. И в тот момент, как Жуслан сбежал из Уранибурга он, Ариабарт, лишился всякой надежды на примирение с кланом. Он все время об этом забывал - привыкнув думать о себе как о одном из сильных мира сего, трудно переключиться на "я просто Ариабарт". Мысль царапнула что-то внутри, будто содрали корку с ранки, но к этому чувству Ариабарт за последние пару недель привык. А сразу за этим пришла другая мысль - кто знает, как теперь поведет себя Эдна.  
Может быть, к мятежнику Ариабарту она отнесется благосклоннее. Ариабарт откинулся на подушку, прикусив губу. Столько вариантов развития событий - и все зависели от того, что решит Жуслан. Если он просто заберет флот и улетит, оставив Ариабарта в больнице... Представив себя скучающим в больничном саду, Ариабарт рассмеялся - сначала тихо, а потом захохотал уже в голос. Никуда Жуслан от него не денется. А где Жуслан - там сейчас и Эдна.

***  


Она все-таки навестила его - поздним вечером. Ариабарт понадеялся на свое положение раненого - но получил стандартный, хоть и теплый, поцелуй в щеку.  
\- Какие... интересные цветы, - сказала Эдна суховато, поглядев на пушистые красные шары в вазе.  
\- Каждый день приносят разные. Но всегда одного цвета, - пожаловался Ариабарт. Он уже успел взять ее за руку и не собирался ее отпускать.  
\- Поклонники?  
\- Медсестры.  
\- Одно другого не исключает.  
Ариабарт вздохнул. Сколько он провел переговоров, но сейчас придумать, как просто спросить Эдну о ее дальнейших планах, связанных с ним, не мог. Впрочем, она сама о них заговорила.  
Ариабарту льстила мысль, что она уверена в нем и в Жуслане, и в их новорожденном союзе. Но когда Эдна начала строить планы на "после победы", он поднял руку.  
\- После победы Жуслан сформирует новый совет, - сказал он. - Не думаю, что буду в него входить, все-таки я успел себя скомпроментировать.  
Эдна хмыкнула, но Ариабарт решил не обращать на это внимания.  
\- Жуслан предоставит мне любую должность, какую я пожелаю... после победы.  
Эдна подняла брови.  
\- Я думаю... если ты согласишься, то смогу выбрать ее с учетом твоих интересов тоже.  
\- Она в любом случае будет связана с флотом.  
\- Да. Но раз я уже не буду князем... И не буду главой одного из Домов... Тебе не кажется, что наш тогдашний договор можно будет пересмотреть?  
Эдна молчала. Она протянула руку и взяла из вазы один из цветков. Вода с тонкого стебля капнула Ариабарту на ладонь и он поморщился от внезапного холода на коже. Эдна теребила лепестки, а Ариабарту оставалось только молчать. И ждать.  
\- Я... подумаю, - сказала Эдна наконец. - После победы. Когда Жуслан предложит тебе твою... любую должность. Я подумаю.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ и хрупкая детская психика

Балами с детства был внимательным и наблюдательным ребенком. А недолгая работа с лордом Жусланом заставила природную подозрительность расцвести пышным цветом и заколоситься так, что впору приходить к доктору с добрыми глазами и удобной кушеткой.  
\- Вы знаете, - сказал бы Балами такому доктору, - я начинаю у всего искать двойное дно.  
Например, он выяснил, что если лорд Жуслан на приеме обхаживает даму из какого-нибудь посольства и домой является под утро, навеселе и пропахший духами, то нужно не кривить нос, объявляя его неразборчивым бабником, а проследить, какие в том посольстве в скором времени происходят перемены и как в них замешана очаровательная партнерша по танцам лорда Жуслана.  
Или, например, необычно щедрый жест - оплата всех долгов Эльбинского королевства - прежде чем восхищаться благородством лорда Жуслана, требуется узнать, с кем королевская семья находится в родстве через многочисленные браки и как с тех пор потеплело отношение к Титании в том регионе.  
Или, например, если нечаянно встретить Франсию в тире, с ленивой легкостью расстреливающую мишени одну за другой... но в этом случае Балами предпочел убраться оттуда поскорее и даже не думать, почему на ее лице играла такая сытая и довольная ухмылка.  
Или возьмем неожиданную помощь Балами, когда его чуть не обвинили в убийстве отца - но тут, как подозревал сам Балами, сыграла роль любовь лорда Жуслана к удобным, полезным и привычным вещам - старинной перьевой ручке, тонкой красной чашке, стоящему на терассе креслу-развалюхе, своему адъютанту...  
\- И знаете, доктор, - жаловался бы Балами, лежа на кушетке и тоскливо глядя в потолок, - я совершенно не понимаю, почему они тогда не заперли дверь !  
Лорд Жуслан, на коленях целующий руки своего единокровного брата - а потом шею и губы, дальнейшего Балами не увидел, потому что инстинкт самосохранения велел ему бежать, спасая остатки своей хрупкой, как оказалось, психики.  
Он надеялся, что это действительно досадный просчет со стороны лорда Жуслана, а не какой-нибудь коварный многоступенчатый план.  
Но дверь в свою спальню на всякий случай стал запирать.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ариабарт|Теодора

Во время разговора Ариабарт искренне ею восхищается, несмотря на то, что все ее уловки для него - как на ладони. Теодора тоже это понимает и играет с ним, проходится пальцами по длинным волосам - жест не то, чтобы кокетливый, но очень чарующий. Ее платье довольно скромное, только крой подчеркивает красоту груди - рука так и тянется прикоснуться.  
Теодора сразу переходит к делу, даже не потрудившись проговорить все положеные вежливые банальности. Она явно изучила его, пусть и на расстоянии - сколько раз Ариабарт жаловался, что дамы в семействе Титания слова в простоте не скажут? А тут - прямое предложение, и довольно лестное. Они оба получат немало удовольствия, уверяет Теодора.  
Она права, это был бы очень интересный и наверняка выгодный союз - только Ариабарт, выпроводив гостью, хочет переодеться. Его будто опутали сахарными нитями, а ведь Теодора не сказала ни слова преувеличенной лести, ничего не посулила кроме того, что действительно может дать.  
Если бы ничего более подходящего не подвернулось, она бы держалась бы за меня до конца жизни, думает Ариабарт. Может быть, он несправедлив к ней, и, однажды выбрав сторону, Теодора хранила бы верность. Кто знает... Но Ариабарту становится отчаянно тошно при мысли о пробуждении с ней в одной постели. Она хищница, Ариабарт только не может определить - кто-нибудь из кошачьих? Змея? Богомол, усмехается он наконец своему отражению.  
К кому она еще пойдет? Ариабарт не спросил, на ком из князей она уже испробовала свое обаяние. Лорд Аджиман отпадает, сунуться к нему может только самоубийца, Залиш... не оценит подарка - а Теодора подает себя именно так. Кто будет следующим? Жуслан? Идрис? Или она уже попытала счастья с ними, оставив его, Ариабарта, напоследок, как самый невыгодный для себя вариант?  
Как хорошо, что она ушла. У Ариабарта много представлений о своей будущей семейной жизни, как и об нынешней личной, и он все еще считает, что было бы неплохо найти партнера, которого интересует не только его возможности.  
За последние десятъ лет Ариабарт встречался с такими "Теодорами" не раз, правда, их требования были не настолько высоки. Может быть, они не так себя ценили. Предложить себя в обмен на титул - учитывая, сколько привилегий он дает, самомнение у Теодоры непомерно раздутое. Как раз подходит для будущий графини, Ариабарт не сомневается, что она добьется своего. Наверняка, когда он в следующий раз повстречается с ней, "леди" будет не только обычным знаком вежливости.


	15. Компромисс здесь невозможен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Доктор Ли|Ариабарт

\- Амнистию? - переспросил доктор Ли. - Я правильно понял - в обмен на нашу поддержку вы предлагаете нам амнистию?  
Ариабарт Титания кивнул.  
Доктор Ли ожидал, что Титания, решивший встретиться с ним лично, будет выглядеть по меньшей мере загнанным - у двоих мятежников сейчас были трудные времена. Не зря же прилететь на встречу один из бывших князей соизволил на своем любимом флагмане. Ли не был уверен, что в случае отказа его просто так отпустят - мало ли, что говорил граф Эрман. Но Ариабарт был спокоен и слишком уверен в себе, чтобы играть грязно. Вернее, это он, Ли, был слишом мелкой сошкой.  
\- Не слишком ли мало?  
\- В самый раз, - Ариабарт снова кивнул. - Что мы еще можем вам предложить? Денег? Половина вашей команды на это не пойдет, у них с Титанией давние счеты - я их, кстати, понимаю. Должностей? Если захотите - но я сомневаюсь, что, например, ваша прелестная герцогиня решит пойти в наш торговый флот. Еще что-нибудь такое же банальное?  
\- А помилование не банально, - доктор Ли посмотрел на Титания поверх очков.  
\- Вы думаете, что способны прожить в бегах всю оставшуюся жизнь? Доктор, я гарантирую - вам скоро надоест. Вы еще не чувствовали по-настоящему, на что способна нерассуждающая титанийская бюрократия. Пока вас не уберут из розыскных листов, покоя вам не будет нигде. Вы не сможете быть спокойными ни на одной планете. Всегда найдется кто-то, кто решит на вас заработать и сообщит нам. А если мисс Миранда решит завести детей? На какую жизнь она сможет рассчитывать тогда?  
Мысль о Миранде, баюкающей младенца, показалась Ли несколько... дикой. Он напомнил себе, что Титания с Мирандой никогда не встречался лично, иначе не стал бы делать таких предположений.  
\- После того, как мы победим...  
\- Если, - мягко прервал Ариабартa Ли. - Если.  
\- Если мы с Жусланом проиграем, - улыбнулся Ариабарт, - вам уже никто не поможет. Идрис не простит вам, что вы отвергли его щедрые предложения. Он протягивает руку всего один раз. И все обиды лично воспринимает, поверьте.  
\- А вы нет? Фан нанес вам поражение...  
\- Да. Я помню. Глупо было бы выставлять себя идиотом и кричать, что этого не было, или что это была случайность.  
\- Почему вы здесь, а не ваш кузен? - спросил Ли. - Разве вести переговоры - не его прерогатива?  
\- Он занят. Именно потому, что ведет переговоры с гораздо более важными людьми, чем вы.  
Титания, подумал Ли. Они макнут тебя в грязь и удивятся, когда ты начнешь отряхиваться.  
\- А посылать кого-то еще... граф Эрман успеха не добился, - продолжал Ариабарт. - Зачем тратить лишнее время nа посредников? Это наше последнее предложение, доктор. Если вы не поддерживаете нас - мы ничего не будем делать. То есть вы так и останетесь разыскиваемыми преступниками, за чьи головы назначена награда.  
\- А вы предлагаете нам стать предателями. Перейти на вашу сторону.  
\- Нет, - Ариабарт, казалось, даже удивился. - Амнистия будет касаться только того, что вы сделали до сегодняшнего дня. После того, как мы победим, можете снова пытаться скинуть власть клана, кстати, вам бы с Жусланом поговорить, он мог бы вам подсказать пару вещей... Просто сейчас - вы появляетесь с нами в эфире, пару раз, не больше, мы отправляем Хьюлика повоевать... и все.  
\- И вы утверждаете, что мы вам не нужны?  
\- Доктор... - Титания вздохнул. - Я не знаю, что личнo вы имеете против нас. Но вы же должны понимать, что у Хьюлика сейчас может быть только одна роль - пропаганда, вот все, на что он годится. Все решает Жуслан и, немного, я. И Идрис, на другой стороне. А в конце концов все будет решать Безземельный Лорд, если к моменту окончания наших военных действий он останется в живых. У вас, при всем уважении, нет ни сил, ни ресурсов, чтобы в одиночку повлиять на ситуацию. Вы не сможете создать третью силу. Вы не сможете привлечь правительства планет на свою сторону - им хватит того, что случилоь с Балгащу. Выбор у вас - сидеть перед визором, наблюдая за войной в новостях, или попытаться повлиять на события так, как нравится вам. По-моему, я предлагаю вам очень хороший компромисс.  
Ли вынужден был признать, что резон в его словах есть. Если бы перед им сидел кто-нибудь другой, нес этой фамилией, он бы согласился с его аргументами. Но... Титания.  
\- Я думаю, компромис тут невозможен, - улыбнулся Ли. - Неважно, чем кончится ваш с лордом Идрисом конфликт - мне надо думать о своей репутации. И всем остальным моим ... коллегам - тоже.  
\- Очень жаль.  
\- Я могу идти?  
\- Разумеется, - Ариабарт пожал плечами. Стоявший за его креслом адъютант кинул на Ли неодобрительный взгляд.  
\- Я уверен, что мы еще не раз услышим друг о друге, - обернулся в дверях Ли.  
Титания уже разговаривал с кем-то из своих карманных военных, рассматривал принесенный ему планшет с документами. Он, не поднимая голову от бумаг, помахал ему рукой.  
\- Непременно, доктор.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ! PWP!

\- Мне кажется... - выдыхает Ариабарт, - что ваш адъютант неровно к вам дышит, лорд Жуслан.  
Жуслан не сразу может ответить на эту нелепость. Сначала надо выпустить пальцы Ариабарта изо рта, собраться с мыслями - а это трудно.  
\- Вы не хотите ответить на его авансы?  
\- Не хочу, - стонет Жуслан.  
Ариабарт фыркает и продолжает двигаться. Жуслан уже немного изучил его манеру трахаться. Ариабарт сначала двигается медленно, а чем ближе к концу - тем быстрее. Перед самым оргазмом его толчки совсем теряют ритм.  
\- Почему? - пока Ариабарт нетороплив. Пока он еще может разговаривать. Пока Жуслан еще в состоянии слушать.  
Жуслан ощущает его всем телом. Ариабарт лежит на нем, пальцами одной руки поглаживает запястье Жуслана - странная привычка, Жуслан никак не может к ней привыкнуть. Время от времени Ариабарт замирает, вжимаясь в Жуслана, входя в него до конца, дожидаясь, пока Жуслан дернет бедрами. Ариабарт мокрый, они оба вспотели. Жуслан закидывает руку за спину и трогает Ариабарта - просто прикасается к коже.  
"Берти", думает он. Вслух такое говорить нельзя, Ариабарту не нравится это прозвище. Оно такое мягкое, что не подходит Ариабарту.  
Но Жуслан все равно думает - "Берти".  
\- Он мальчишка, - формулирует Жуслан наконец.  
Ариабарт коротко вздыхает и двигается чуть быстрее.  
\- Он бы вам все отдал.  
\- И даже не подумал бы... пригласить меня на чай, раздеть... и выебать, - та часть Жуслана, которая еще способна к связным мыслям, оценивает эту перспективу как не слишком приятную.  
Ариабарт смеется.  
\- Не посмел бы.  
\- Нет...  
Ариабарт целует Жуслана в шею.  
\- Лорд Ариабарт....  
\- Да?  
Жуслан пытается раздвинуть ноги пошире, открыться посильнее.  
\- Быстрее, - просит он.  
Потом Ариабарт лежит рядом с ним, они прикасаются кончиками пальцев друг к другу - к плечам, бокам, животу, бедрам. Только не к лицу. На это они пока не осмеливаются. Поцелуи до или после секса тоже не включены в их распорядок дня. И объятия. Они пока слишком недолго... близки, чтобы позволить себе такие проявления привязанности. Пока хватит и того, что Ариабарт его приглашает, а Жуслан соглашается приглашение принять.  
\- И все-таки? - спрашивает Ариабарт. И, скорее всего, то, что за этим ленивым любопытством скрывается что-то еще - лишь иллюзия.  
\- Мне хватает и вас, лорд Ариабарт, - в том же тоне отвечает он.  
Ариабарт кивает, подносит пальцы к щеке Жуслана, и гладит воздух около нее.  
Жуслан смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
Они, похоже, прекрасно понимают друг друга.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке Алэй Лан "асексуaльный Ариабарт"

В Ураниборге все вертелось вокруг власти и секса, и необязательно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять - этим двум понятиям лучше никогда не переплетаться. Можно стремиться к вершине, можно стараться завоевать сердце любимой женщины - или мужчины - только не нужно забираться на самый верх через постель или использовать свою власть, для того, чтобы понравиться кому-то. Все это знали, но все равно - в ловушку попадал каждый третий, а чем ближе к верхушке клана, так, пожалуй, каждый второй.  
Ариабарт смотрел, как вокруг него пары кружатся в сложных фигурах непонятного ему танца и подмечал, кто куда упадет и как скоро. Кто-то оступаелся, кто-то добровольно выходил из игры, кого-то выгоняли. Ему было интересно, но совсем не хотелось присоединиться. Не из брезгливости или излишней романтичности, как считали некоторые, просто... не хотелось.  
Это невозможно никому объяснить, Ариабарт видел достаточно, чтобы быть уверенным - стоит ему хоть кому-то намекнуть, почему он на самом деле один, на него обрушат ворох соболезнований, советов, дадут адреса врачей и начнут ломать голову, что же с ним такого страшного случилось в детстве, раз он не заинтересован. С Ариабартом ничего не случалось - ни насилия, ни травмы, ни даже неудачной шутки злоязычной матери, ничего не было, он просто родился таким. Или не таким, как посмотреть.  
Конечно, в юности он пытался исправиться. С Эдной это было так просто, она была умной, симпатичной и независимой, и Ариабарт мог быть уверен, что она не вцепится в него, а просто уйдет, если ей что-то будет не по нраву. И она ушла, поняв, и даже не очень обиделась, и сохранила его секрет. Ариабарт до сих пор любил ее, он просто не хотел с ней спать. С мужчинами он тоже пробовал, но результат был тем же самым: ему нравилась близость, нравилось нравиться кому-то, быть с кем-то, ровно до того момента, как нужно было идти в постель.  
С годами у него сложилась определенная репутация. Его одиночество не было пищей для сплетен, потому что все были уверены - у него кто-то был, просто он держал свою связь в тайне. Ариабарт не искал связей, не пытался приблизить к себе кого-нибудь, и к нему никто не приходил, предлагая себя в обмен на услуги. Для скандалов и пересудов достаточно было остальных князей, а Ариабарт со временем стал никому не интересен. Это его полностью устраивало бы, если бы не потребность в близости, которая никуда не делась.  
Иногда Ариабарт думал, что было бы здорово, если бы у него был кто-нибудь, кто не ждал от него приглашения в постель, с кем можно было бы проводить время, не рассчитывая, когда взгляд его собеседника из теплого станет сначала недоумевающим, а потом и обиженным.  
Близкий друг или близкой родственник - но Ариабарт знал, что ни того, ни другого ему не видать. В Титании такое было практически невозможно.


	18. Chapter 18

На Балгащу цветут какие-то местные деревья, запах в воздухе стоит одуряющий и, наверное, нужно проникнуться окружающей красотой, но Балами сейчас не в состоянии обращать на что-то внимания. Он идет, уставившись в спину лорда Жуслана, и размеренно кивает, а лорд Жуслан диктует распоряжения, не заботясь, что Балами уже минут пять как ничего не записывает. Балами потерял ручку - просто выронил ее, на секунду закрыв глаза. Он не спал уже восемнадцать часов и семнадцать минут, и все это время принимал важные решения, связывался с нужными людьми, отдавал распоряжения. Он слишком устал, ему нужен отдых, или он допустит какую-нибудь ошибку.  
Лорд Жуслан не спал еще дольше, ни минуты с тех пор, как лорд Ариабарт сообщил, что они подлетают к Уранибургу, и, несмотря на то, что последние сообщения были самыми оптимистичными, так и не позволил себе отключиться ни на мгновение. Как будто пока он бодрствует, лорд Ариабарт в большей безопасности, думает Балами. Он так и смотрит на спину лорда Жуслана, и поэтому улавливает момент, когда того вдруг ведет влево. Ему удается подхватить лорда Жуслана и довести его до ближайшей скамейки.  
Лорд Жуслан протестует, но глаз при этом не открывает, и в итоге соглашается улечься "на минуточку". Балами клянется, что при первом же писке комма он тут же разбудит лорда Жуслана, а соннoe "скорее бы вернулся Берти" привычно игнорирует. Все равно лорд Жуслан ничего не вспомнит, когда проснется. А смущать его информацией, что Балами знает о его чувствах к кузену, совершенно незачем.


	19. Доктор Ли и поход против Титании

Космос. Тихо (разумеется), темно (естественно) и очень-очень холодно. Из точки А в точку Б летит корабль (названия история не сохранила).  
Среди пассажиров - молодой ученый, получивший место в университете на планете Б, доктор Ли, имя, ей-Богу, нечитаемо.  
Доктор Ли сидит в своей каюте и грустит.  
Доктор Ли (уныло): И мне уже прислали требование составить учебный план на следующий семестр. А ведь я еще даже не прилетел. Опять, опять все то же - подковерные интриги, тупые студенты, невыданные гранты, никаких интересных тем для исследований... Я хотел не этого!  
Внезапно! (запомните это слово) звучит корабельная сирена.  
Голос капитана из динамика: У нас небольшие неприятности, просим пассажиров не выходить из кают.  
Доктор Ли (задумчиво): Неприятности?  
Голос капитана: Но если тут есть кто-нибудь, умеющий стрелять из большой лазерной пушки или владеющий навыками рукопашного боя... к черту, памагите!!!  
Доктор Ли (меланхолично): Интересно, получится ли у меня сойти за рафинированного интeллигента и отсидеться в каюте? (задумчиво смотрит на катану на стене, черный пояс на кровати и большую лазерную пушку за поясом). Пойду, посмотрю, в чем дело.  
В коридорах в панике бегают пассажиры и команда. Доктор Ли целеустремленно идет к капитанской рубке. Внезапно! одна из стен начинает плавится.  
Доктор Ли (заинтригованно): Ого!  
На всякий случай торопится подальше уйти от так странно ведущей себя стенки.  
Врывается в капитанскую рубку.  
Доктор Ли: Капитан! Нас берут на абордаж.  
Капитан: Спасибо, я уже в курсе. Вы умеете стрелять из большой лазерной пушки?  
Доктор Ли (скромно): Немного.  
Капитан открывает рот, но как раз в этот момент внезапно! дверь рубки сносит с петель.  
Главный пират: Добрый день. Позвольте вас пограбить.  
Капитан (храбро): Не позволю. Вот он (показывает на доктора Ли) умеет стрелять!  
Главный пират (оценивающе глядя на доктора Ли): Какая неприятная неожиданность. Мальчики!  
Заходят "мальчики", числом десять штук.  
Главный пират: Команду за борт, пассажиров по каютам, мы их будем продавать.  
Один из "мальчиков" (показывая на доктора Ли): А этого?  
Главный пират: А этого мы, прошу прощения за мой общегалактический, будем ебать.  
Капитан: Может, команду тоже по каютам? А потом продать?  
Главный пират: Не возражаю.  
Доктор Ли: Может, меня лучше за борт?  
Главный пират: Возражаю. Категорически.  
Команду выводят. Доктора Ли ненавязчиво опекают.  
Главный пират (задумчиво): Мне определенно знакомо ваше лицо.  
Возвращаются "мальчики".  
Главный пират: Старпом, доложите обстановку.  
Старпом: Все тихо. Все сидят по каютам. (Доктору Ли) Вам капитан пожелал удачи.  
Доктор Ли (сквозь зубы): Как мило.  
Главный пират: Приступим, господа?  
Доктора Ли раздевают и ставят в необходимую для процесса позу.  
Главный пират (поглаживая свою большую лазерную пушку): Я, как ваш капитан, имею право первого раза. Возражений нет?  
Пираты: Ну что вы.  
Главный пират в предвкушении смотрит на задницу доктора Ли. Внезапно! выражение его лица меняется.  
Главный пират: Я определенно уж где-то видел эту родинку... Старпом! Иди-ка ко мне в зад.  
Старпом (застенчиво): А говорил - не хочу афишировать.  
Главный пират: Да не в том смысле! Посмотри, не видишь ли ты у меня на филейной части родинки?  
Старпом: Вижу. В форме бабочки.  
Главный пират: А теперь посмотри на нашего пленника.  
Старпом: Ух ты! И тут родинка! На том же самом месте! Той же самой формы!  
Главный пират: Kак вас зовут, молодой человек?  
Доктор Ли: Доктор Ли.  
Главный пират (взволнованно): Из Н-ского университета?!  
Доктор Ли: Да.  
Главный пират (поднимая доктора Ли): Мальчик мой! Какое совпадение! Если бы не семейная родинка!.. Я Ли Бао!  
Доктор Ли: Дядюшка?!  
***  
Тайная База Пиратов.  
Главный Пират, он же - Дядюшка Ли Бао, вместе с доктором Ли интеллигентно употребляют спиртное. Доктор Ли с непривычки к сливовому вину (на студенческих вечеринках употреблялся сплошь самогон) косит черным глазом то вправо, то влево.  
Дядюшка Ли: ... и ведь жизни никакой нет!  
Доктор Ли (удивленно): Не-не-не...  
Дядюшка Ли: Нету! Проклятая Титания как кого схватит, так даже не устраивает процесса, сразу раз - и за борт! Нет, ты подумай, у них к нам, оказывается, такая ненависть!  
Доктор Ли (негодуя): Не-не-не...  
Дядюшка Ли: Чистейшая! А мы что - мы ничего, мы даже пленников пользуем редко, и девиц - никогда! На них же потом, не приведи Сам-Знаешь-Кто, жениться придется.  
Доктор Ли (в ужасе): Не-не-не...  
Дядюшка Ли: Вот и я говорю - ну ее, эту женитьбу. Тебе, племянник, хорошо, ты науку будешь двигать, витать в сферах возвышенных. Эх, если б не Титания, мы бы!..  
Доктор Ли: Не-не-не... Непорядок, говорю!  
Дядюшка Ли: Ну а куда тебе еще? Ты же у нас ученый.  
Доктор Ли: Как это за борт?  
Дядюшка Ли: Племянник?  
Доктор Ли: Девиц я, дядюшка, тоже не одобяю!  
Дядюшка Ли: Эх, слабые нынче профессора пошли. Вот в мое время мы с одним сидели - так я свой первый корабль пропил, а тот свою диссертацию. Хотя в тот вечер все были в ударе, за соседним столом какой-то хмырь "Столетнего ястреба" проиграл, или как там его корабль назывался...  
Доктор Ли: А Титанию я вообще вынесу на пинках! Ставлю свою задницу!  
Внезапно! окружающие доктора Ли пираты затихают.  
Дядюшка Ли: Племянник, я бы на твоем месте взял свои слова назад...  
Посторонний пират: Нет-нет, пусть продолжает.  
Доктор Ли (воодушевленно): И диссертацию напишу! И тоже пропью!  
Другой постороний пират: Так значит, ставите свое... движимое имущество против того, что Титанию - на пинках?  
Доктор Ли (подбочениваясь): И диссертацию!  
Дядюшка Ли: Вот балбес-то оказался племянничек...  
Доктор Ли: Я вам щас все расскажу про влияние личности на историю!  
Посторонний пират: Только кратко.  
Доктор Ли: Минут на сорок.

...так внезапно! и началась эта история...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с Аи но Кусаби

Охмурять новых перспективных партнеров пришлось Жуслану.  
Партнеры, с планеты со странным политическим устройством, своим внешним видом могли бы вызвать у кого угодно сильнейший комплекс неполноценности - кроме, разве что, Титания, с раннего детства наслаждавшихся ненавязчивой манией величия. Так что когда Жуслан понял, что его гости живут по тому же принципу ("я начальник, ты балбес") он тут же почувствовал к ним искреннее расположение.  
Один из гостей был генетиком, или биологом или кем там еще - Жуслан так и не понял до конца, чем же именно Эм занимался "в свободное от работы время", конец цитаты, но в лаборатории, куда в качестве экскурсии провели высокого гостя, все трепетали почтительно и довольно искренне.  
Двум белобрысым блондинам показали Уранибург, с ними обговорили все детали договора между Титанией и Амои, и Жуслан ломал голову, чем же заняться до их отлета. Он быстро заметил, что гости в офциальной обстановке тосковали почти так же искренне, как и он, но что поделать - их надо было протащить через все положенные места.  
\- Как насчет парка? - предложил он вечером.  
Гости выразили вежливое согласие.  
\- Или может быть наш университет? Очень интересная архитектура.  
Гости вежливо согласились.  
\- Господи, - вздохнул Жуслан, на секунду поддавшись отчаянию. - Как же хочется просто выпить спокойно.  
У гостей заблестели глаза.  
Они захватили - буквально - Ариабарта, и отлетели от Уранибурга на "Золотом руне", назвав это "продолжением переговоров в неформальной обстановке".  
Вначале это действительно были переговоры, но когда речь зашла о качестве вин с разных планет и Ариабарт, подмигнув, вытащил бутылку с "Огненной водой" - запрещенной на большинстве планет из-за галлюциногенного эффекта водкой, дело пошло веселее. (Жуслан решил после обязательно спросить у своего законопослушного - по меркам Титании - брата, откуда у того явно контрабандный товар, почему тот так ръяно борется с пиратами, и что действительно случается с кораблями контрабандистов, которые якобы уничтожает его доблестный флот.)  
Через полчаса оба Титания, обнявшись, пели частушки про Невилла - также запрещенные на большинстве планет за оскорбление памяти покойного (и совсем необязательно было знать, что последние куплеты Жуслан сочинил сам). Блонди краснели и в особо удачных местах конспектировали. Еще через 15 минут Эм воскликнул, что он понял принцип, откашлялся и тоже запел.  
\- Это эта... фи-зи-чес-ки невозможно, - всхлипнул от избытка чувств Ариабарт, обнимая одновременно Жуслана и полупустую бутылку, причем бутылку - с гораздо большей нежностью.  
\- Запросто, - Эм, которому Розен заплетал уже триста двадцать пятую косичку, блаженно жмурился.  
\- Не дотянется.  
\- Показать?  
Ариабарт заинтригованно отсалютовал бутылкой. Эм показал. Жуслан восхищенно свистнул и впервые в жизни приблизился к тому, чтобы примерно понять значение слова „зависть“.  
\- Хорошо сидим, - Розен оставил Эма в покое (четыреста двадцать пять косичек в общей сложности) и пересел к Ариабарту.  
\- Что это вас так тянет к нашим головам?  
\- У него при планировании не тот ген вкрался, - пояснил Эм. - И теперь Аиша страдает подавленным комплекром парикмахера. Почему, вы думаете, у него все петы с роскошными прическами?  
\- Вырезать! - сурово сказал Жуслан.  
\- Моих петов?! - ужаснулся Розен, выпустив прядку Ариабарта.  
\- Ген вырезать!  
\- Ты знаешь, сколько ему лет? - печально сказал Эм. - Поздно уже вырезать. Но у него хоть все объяснимо, - он оглянулся на Розена, который как раз вкалывал в новую прическу Ариабарта последнюю шпильку. - А вот у Яс... одного моего знакомого настолько криминальные наклонности проявились по мере взросления, что мы уж думали, генетики, которые его закладывали, совсем с ума посходили. А оказалось - генотип не при чем.  
\- Диверсия! - уверенно сказал параноик Ариабарт.  
\- Да нет, Амои он такой только на благо...  
\- Мне бы так - раз и сделался наследник, - размечтался Жуслан. - С явными криминальными наклонностями.  
\- Давай генетический материал - сделаю, - с хмельной щедростью предложил Эм.  
\- Материал... прямо тут давать? - Жуслан почему-то смутился.  
\- Мне и пары клеток хватит, - успокоил его Эм. - Только желательные базовые характеристики сообщи. Кроме криминальных наклонностей...  
Жуслан задумался.  
\- Значит так, - начал он загибать пальцы. - Во-первых, она должна быть брюнеткой...  
***  
10 лет спустя  
-Жуслан, - сказал Ариабарт одним тихим, спокойным вечером, наблюдая, как Балами по всему саду бегает за Лидией, а Лидия -за кроликом. Зверушка явно пыталась утопиться в пруду, но хитрый ребенок кролику к воде подобраться не давал. - Жуслан, я тут поднял документы... Ты знаешь, что у правителя Эльбинга всего одна дочь?  
\- Да ну? - отозвался Жуслан, с непонятной гордостью смотря, как Лидия поймала кролика и теперь дрессировала Балами.  
\- И зовут ее не Лидия. По-моему, тебя надули...  
\- Да ладно тебе, - отмахнулся Жуслан. - Не волнуйся, Ариабарт, все правильно. Парень, который Лидию привез, документы предоставил очень надежные. И сам выглядел очень внушительно, даром, что рыжий, - он задумался. - Только шрам на лице его немного портил...


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ариабарт/Полсон

Ариабарт на отдыхе хочет оставаться неузнанным. Поэтому сейчас он просто Энди, который отдыхает со своим любовником Тэдом, а не князь Титания, который, видите ли, завел интрижку со своим подчиненным.  
Полсон смотрит на него - Ариабарт задумчиво пялится на прилавок, как будто выбор правильного сорта мороженого так же важен, как планирование боя.  
Их мундиры остались в Ураниборге. В обычной одежде Ариабарт сам на себя не похож - Полсон не знает, как это лучше объяснить. Просто иногда ему кажется, что вместе с семейной униформой Ариабарт снимает с себя всю навязанную ему жизнь. Если дать ему волю, он будет одеваться в одежду удобную, которую не надо шить на заказ, а можно купить в любом магазине и выкинуть без сожалений, когда надоест. ( И не думая, что такой же костюм был у отца, деда и будет у его сына.) Ариабарт-Энди предпочитает сливаться с толпой.  
\- Амаретто, - подсказывает Полсон. - В прошлый раз тебе понравилось амаретто... Энди.  
\- Точно! - Ариабарт улыбается продавщице, та сияет в ответ и видно, что это не просто стандартная улыбка сотрудника сферы обслуживания.  
"Энди" любит располагать к себе людей и у него это получается едва ли не лучше, чем у Ариабарта. Потому что князь Титания всегда просчитывает, чем собеседник может оказаться ему полезен, а Энди просто хочет, чтобы у девушки напротив него был хороший день.  
\- А вам? - спрашивает продавщица Полсона, вручив Ариабарту стаканчик.  
Полсон притягивает к себе Ариабарта, слизывает вишневую сладость с его губ.  
\- Спасибо, у меня есть.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке: Идрис победил, теперь его преследуют призраки братиков

Каждый год он ждет этой даты. Обманывает себя, пытается забить голову делами, а ежедневник - встречами. Для того, чтобы отвлечься, сгодится что угодно, хоть встреча с библиотекарями, до которых ему в обычные дни нет дела - лишь бы не быть одному. И каждый год встречи срываются, люди опаздывают, у домашних находятся другие заботы, все идет наперекосяк, Идрис оказывается в одиночестве и видит их. Неважно, где он находится: в парке на верхнем уровне, в собственном кабинете, в столовой, в шаттле, они все равно появляются рядом.

Было бы легче, если бы они, как и полагается лишенным покоя мертвецам, пытались как-то добраться до него, причинить ему вред - опасность будоражит Идриса, он ждал бы их с нетерпением, чтобы еще раз одержать над ними верх. Но они просто не обращают на него внимания. Он для них пустое место, даром, что убил их в этот день много лет назад.

Каждый раз они выглядят на год старше. У Жуслана появляется все больше седины, у Ариабарта вокруг глаз морщинки и другая прическа. Они находятся в своем, в неправильном мире, где победу одержал не Идрис. Жуслан идет рядом с Ариабартом по парку, что-то рассказывая, сидит с ним за одним столом, пока Ариабарт показывает ему что-то в документах, смеется с ним, кладет ладонь ему на плечо, держит его за руку. В этом неправильном, несуществующем мире они счастливы и это зрелище каждый раз наполняет рот Идриса едкой слюной - _там_ они уже забыли о нем, а он _здесь_ помнит о них каждый день.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глум!

Двадцатилетний студент государственного университета Балгащу Ли Цзан Чан лежал на животе на горячем песке и наслаждался жизнью.  
ОВ обычных обстоятельствах он никогда бы не смог позволить себе отдых на таком дорогом курорте: его стипендия и подработки позволяли пробиться разве что на городской пляж. Но, после того, как он написал блестящую - без преувеличения - работу, которую отметил даже профессор Тир, мать передала ему чек на внушительную сумму.

\- От твоего дяди, - объяснила она. - Он очень гордится тобой.

У Ли были свои догадки, чем дядюшка зарабатывает на жизнь такие суммы, но он оставил их при себе, не желая огорчать матушку.  
С чеком было передано строгое наставление потратить деньги не на учебу, а на отдых. И не на девок, - говорилось в поскриптуме, - молод ты еще для них. По совету друзей Ли забронировал три дня в этом отеле (на больший срок денег не хватило). "Посмотришь, как живут властьимущие", - говорили ему все.

Ли предпочитал смотреть на девушек. Впрочем, девушки тут тоже были.

Хотя сегодня ему не повезло - недалеко от него расположилось очередное семейство, состоящее из обьемной мамаши, тощего вертлявого подростка и мускулистого парня почти одного возраста с Ли. Ли, смотря из своего укрытия (он благоразумно занял место за кабинкой для переодеваний и с основного пляжа его было не видно), как мамаша гоняла прислугу, лениво возмущался.

Как следует поиздевавшись над служащими отеля, мамаша принялась за сыновей.

\- За-а-а-а-алиш! Выходи из воды, она холодная!

\- Альзес, полежи на солнышке, ты что-то бледен!

\- Залиш, дай я натру тебя кремом, у тебя такая нежная кожа, ты обгоришь!

\- Альзес, рыбка моя, скушай булочку!

\- Залиш, не разговаривай с кем попало!

Мускулистый Залиш лихорадочно отпрыгивал от симпатичной девушки и тащился к матери. Кислый Альзес уныло жевал очередную булочку. Мамаша жизнерадостно отправляла в рот одну конфету за другой.

\- Ах, дети, как я люблю наши семейные отдыхи! - говорила она звенящим от восторга голосом.

Залиш с Альзесом явно мечтали умереть прямо сейчас.

Наконец, мамаша решила окунуться в воду (после долгих уговоров со стороны сыновей, которые наверняка надеялись, что мамочку утянут на дно съеденые сладости). Она собиралась - Ли засек по часам - двадцать минут. Стоило ей отойти, как Альзес отшвырнул от себя полусъеденную куриную ножку, а Залиш картинно разлегся на песке и помахал проходившей мимо девушке.

\- Что ты ей машешь, - зло пробормотал младший. - Они все такие же, как она.

\- Нет, - сквозь зубы ответил Залиш. - Такие, как она - только женщины Титания. Причем абсолютно все.

Ли представил себе целый клан, наполовину состоявший из таких вот мамочек. Вздрогнул. И подумал, что рано или поздно кто-то должен избавить бедных Титания от их страданий.

Оставлять титанийских мужчин во власти их мамочек было бы просто бесчеловечно.


	24. Как все было на самом деле

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глум!

На самом деле все началось с того, что в Союзе задумали скомпроментировать верхушку Титании. Ну, просто так, чтобы было не так скучно.  


Сначала взялись за лорда Залиша. У лорда Залиша был гарем.  


\- Правда ли, что вы удерживаете ваших дам силой? - ехидно вопрошали репортеры.

\- Да с какой стати? - искренне удивлялся лорд Залиш.

\- А почему же они от вас не уходят? Укажите нам хоть на одну причину!

Лорд Залиш, будучи человеком простых взглядов, указал. Фотография с указанным местом разлетелась по вселенной. Дамы, жаждущие приключений, хлынули к лорду Залишу даже из Союза.

В Союзе озадачились, но придумали выход. И обвинили клан Титания в гомофобии.

На следующий день лорд Жуслан и лорд Ариабарт объявили о своей помолвке.

\- Мы счастливы, что можем таким образом еще и развеять возмутительные слухи о нашей семье, - вещал лорд Жуслан. Лорд Ариабарт молчал, но глазами сиял так, что все умиленно тянулись за носовыми платками.

В Союзе недовольно хмыкнули и заявили, что ни один из князей не состоит в счастливом браке (лорды Жуслан и Ариабарт все-таки были только помолвлены).

Клан Титания дружно посмотрел на лорда Идриса. Лорд Идрис затравленно посмотрел на леди Теодору, выругался, как сапожник, и заявил:

\- Да я лучше начну гражданскую войну!

И начал. А про покушение - это потом придумали. Ну сами подумайте, кому может прийти в голову покушаться на самого Безземельного Лорда?

То-то же.

P.S. На самом-то деле оскорбленная леди Теодора хотела, чтобы пристрелили лорда Идриса.  
Но тут ее, если честно, многие понимали.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> однострочники из трех предложений

**братики**

\- Переехать к тебе в отель, разве у тебя там остались свободные этажи? - с сомнением спрашивает Ариабарт.

\- Только свободные комнаты... на моем этаже, - Жуслан наконец заставляет себя посмотреть на Ариабарта, надеясь, что тот поймет его правильно.

И, судя по счастливой улыбке, он понимает все так, как надо.

***

**Эдна/Ариабарт**

\- Вы совсем не изменились, капитан Фредерикс.

\- Зато вас почти не узнать, князь Ариабарт.

Ариабарт вздыхает: очередной отказ, очередное напоминание, что Эдна не заинтересована в отношениях с князем Титания.

***

**Аджиман и Ариабарт**

\- Вы слишком часто соглашаетесь с лордом Жусланом, - с кем-нибудь другим Безземельный Лорд никогда не позволил бы себе говорить так прямо, но Ариабарт, как правило, предпочитает пропускать более тонкие намеки мимо ушей.

\- Я знаю, - спокойно улыбается Ариабарт.

Аджиман вспоминает свой вчерашний разговор с Жусланом и качает головой, сдаваясь - эти двое стоят друг друга.

***

**Бал'ами и Идрис**

\- Ты, наверное, считаешь, что он - твой шанс попасть на самый верх? - Идрис снисходительно потрепал Балами по плечу. - Скорее, ты утонешь вместе с ним.

\- Зато я утону по собственному выбору, а не потому, что лорд Жуслан решил меня утопить, - огрызнулся Балами, впрочем, отойдя на безопасное расстояние.


	26. Chapter 26

\- Лорд Балами, - говорит девочка ласково, - вам лучше пройти в дом.

Балами делает вид, что не слышит ее и остается сидеть. На улице тепло, ветер несет запах цветущих деревьев и свежескошенной травы, за домом кто-то болтает и смеется. И у Балами с утра почти ничего не болит.

\- Лорд Балами...

\- Сейчас, - Балами закрывает глаза, на секунду представляя, что ему снова всего сорок лет... или лучше двадцать. Хорошее было время. Интересное. Лорд Жуслан... как странно, что он снова начал думать о нем именно так, ведь последние тридцать лет они называли друг друга по имени... лорд Жуслан наверняка вспоминал тот мятеж недобрым словом, а Балами помнил только, что было весело и иногда страшно.

Помнил... Он уже довольно давно не мог сказать "я помню" и быть уверенным, что действительно помнит, а не выдумывает события. Это было неприятно, Лидия всегда замолкала на секунду, когда понимала, что Балами опять что-то забыл.

Сиделка, совсем молодая девочка лет тридцати, ведет его в дом и говорит:

\- У вас сегодня хороший день, правда?

Балами знает, что она имеет в виду. Он проснулся и не попытался надеть мундир, чтобы идти на встречу Совета, не стал связываться с лордом Жусланом, с лордом Ариабартом, не стал искать Лидию. С утра он помнил все потери, и все приобретения, спросил, когда приедет внучка, проглотил все необходимые лекарства, не удивляясь, зачем они ему.

У всех это считается хорошим днем.

Балами никому не говорит, что дни, когда он просыпается в уверенности, что еще молод, что все дорогие ему люди рядом, нравятся ему гораздо больше. В такие дни он, пусть и на несколько минут, пока его не вернут в настоящее, бывает абсолютно счастлив.


	27. Чаепития

_442 год_

 

\- Добрый день, лорд Жуслан.

\- Рад вас видеть, лорд Ариабарт.

И оба знают, насколько неискреннен собеседник. Жуслану даром не сдалось это чаепитие с "кузеном", Ариабарт сидит с таким кислым видом, что сразу ясно - день для него недобрый. Жуслан уже несколько раз проклял тот момент, когда согласился с идеей отца и пригласил Ариабарта к себе, вместо того, чтобы встретиться с ним в деловой обстановке. Да, им нужно было обсудить очень щекотливый вопрос, но ведь можно было встретиться на нейтральной территории.

Но отец сказал, что с князем Титания - без году неделя князь! как и сам Жуслан, впрочем - лучше наладить контакт сразу. Жуслан не посмел спорить, а надо было бы.

\- Чаю, лорд Ариабарт?

\- Благодарю вас, лорд Жуслан.

От вежливости сводит скулы. Лицемерие не лучшая приправа к чаю, у Жуслана от нее во рту противный привкус и хочется сплюнуть. А Ариабарт, похоже, сумел сконцентрироваться на вкусе напитка и даже получает от него удовольствие.

Дурак, сердито думает Жуслан.

 

_444 год_

 

\- Лорд Ариабарт.

\- Лорд Жуслан.

Они оба решают, что нет смысла притворяться друг перед другом - Ариабарт знает, что думает о нем Жуслан, Жуслан в курсе, что Ариабарт не прочь наладить отношения, а тех, кого могло бы задеть их невзаимное равнодушие, уже нет. Можно переходить сразу к делу. Угощение выставлено на стол, но на него не обращают внимания - выпить чаю оба могут и в более приятной компании. Когда Ариабарт уйдет, думает Жуслан, подавая ему документы, я приглашу Франсию. Она еще не слишком освоилась, ей будет приятно.

 

_446 год_

 

\- Лорд Ариабарт, здравствуйте.

\- Ничего, что я без предупреждения, лорд Жуслан?

Жуслан улыбается и приглашает его сесть. Франсия понятливо кивает и, не дожидаясь приказа, спешит на кухню. Все уже знают, какой именно чай любит Ариабарт, и что ему очень, очень нравятся пирожные с фруктовым кремом.

\- Принцесса сегодня не с вами? - Ариабарт комфортно устроился в кресле, он явно не собирается вставать в ближайшие полчаса.

\- У нее уроки.

\- Ей не скучно без компании сверстников? И без Балами?

Они впервые разговаривают так свободно, даже не притворяясь, что у них есть другая, деловая тема для беседы. Обмениваться детскими воспоминаниями оказывается неожиданно увлекательно, чай свежий и Ариабарт все время улыбается Жуслану.

 

_449 год_

 

\- Берти?

\- М-м-м?

\- Проснись.

\- Зачем?

\- Чаю?


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке "я любил вас как отца!"

\- Я любил вас, как отца! - торжественно заявил Идрис.

\- Ну надо же, - после некоторого молчания Аджиману наконец удалось облечь свои чувства в цензурную форму. - Постой, "любил"? А теперь не любишь?

\- А теперь, мой лорд, вы меня уже третий месяц как трахаете. А я, в отличие от некоторых, не любитель инцеста. Пришлось разлюбить!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке: Миранда и Комптон Кашмир. "Я его слышу". (роман или манга)

\- Тяжело, наверное, жить с человеком, у которого такое увечье?  
Фан, как давно поняла Миранда, сочетал иногда просто поразительный такт с деликатностью потерявшего управление крейсера. Его надо было или удавить, или к нему такому привыкнуть.  
\- У него не увечье, - поправила она. - Увечье было у графа Альзеса, чтоб он... - Миранда задумалась на секунду. "Чтоб он сдох" уже не актуально, привычное проклятие надо бы перефразировать. - Чтобы ему сейчас было очень жарко. Вот кто был неполноценным, во всех смыслах. А у Комптона просто физический недостаток.  
\- Понял, - отсалютовал Фан.  
\- Ничего ты не понял, - Миранда была на редкость благодушна - контрабандный коньяк оказался больно уж хорош. Почти все отправились в увольнительную, у них оказалась небольшая передышка в... делах, доктор Ли подкинул им одно интересное дельце - война с Титанией дело благородное, но команда хочет есть три раза в день и настаивает на жаловании. - У него просто нет голоса.  
Фан открыл рот, а потом очень разумно его закрыл.  
За прошедшие годы с ней мало кто разговаривал об этом. То есть о том, как чертов Альзес, чтоб он... хорошенько прожарился, приказал перерезать Комптону голосовые связки, спрашивали многие. Это ведь так хорошо можно было использовать против Титании, прекрасная пропаганда. "Так они лишают людей права голоса." Буквально.  
А вот о том, что случилось после, все знать не хотели. Как Комптона выпустили, толком не позаботившись о ране и Миранде пришлось посреди ночи бегать по городу в поисках врача, который посмел бы вести такого неудобного пациента. Как ей было сложно привыкнуть к тому, что нельзя отвернуться, задавая вопрос - Комптон не обижался, он терпеливо ждал, пока жена сообразит и повернется к нему снова, но Миранде самой было неловко. Как они учили язык жестов, строили планы, как жить дальше. И как отомстить Альзесу - но это Миранда думала исключительно про себя. Когда она впервые поделилась такими мыслями с Комптоном, тот затряс головой, замахал руками.  
"Не делай ничего", написал он в блокноте, который теперь постоянно носил с собой. "Пока мы ничего не можем против него предпринять. Подождем, когда он в очередной раз перейдет грань. Тогда они сами от него избавятся".  
\- У Комптона был такой красивый голос, - вздохнула Миранда, наливая себе еще коньяку.  
\- Тебе его не хватает, - Фан это произнес так мягко, что Миранда даже не смогла привычно отшутиться, только молча кивнуть.  
Разумеется, ей его не хватало. Раньше они с Комптоном могли, отпустив команду в увольнительные, проговорить весь вечер за бокалом вина. Сейчас это тоже возможно, только бокал все время приходилось ставить на стол. Или разговоры в постели... Очень трудно тянуться за блокнотом в самый ответственный момент.  
\- Иногда я его все равно слышу, - призналась она. - Когда он что-то хочет мне сказать, мне все кажется, что я слышу его голос, - Фан смотрел на нее так понимающе. Похоже, вот-вот впадет в свою "тактичную фазу".  
Миранда решила, что сейчас она этого не вынесет.  
\- Фан Хьюлик, - вкрадчиво произнесла она. - Готовы ли вы сделать все для победы над Титанией?  
Фан почесал в затылке.  
\- Смотря что ты в это "все" включаешь.  
Миранда молча протянула руку назад. Там где-то должен был лежать график дежурств - и напротив имени Фана стояло такое неприятное слово "гальюн". Он не зря решил напоить ее именно сегодня.  
\- Это, - сладко сказала она. Фан набрал воздух, готовясь к спору. Вот и славно, она отвлечется и развеется.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке: Аджиман Титания, Балами Титания  
>  "Ничего личного"

Когда Балами было лет двенадцать, он жалел, что не родился сыном лорда Аджимана. Тот как раз стал Безземельным Лордом и казался Балами... сильным. И опасным. Не только из-за его новообретенной власти. В самой внешности Аджимана было что-то, говорящее "я вам всем не по зубам".  
Балами им восхищался. Со всем пылом подростковой ненависти.  
Отец, в отличии от дяди, казался Балами обычным. Тусклым каким-то, смирившимся с поражением. Не достигнувшим. Балами его иногда стеснялся - сейчас при воспоминаниях об этом смущении у него начинают гореть уши. Он бы с удовольствием извинился перед отцом, если бы мог.  
В последний год все настолько полетело с ног на голову, что Балами запутался. И в то же время многое понял. Родиться в правильной семье еще не залог успеха, власть надо захватить, удержать. Лорд Идрис ее получил, а толку?  
Если бы Балами, как когда-то мечтал, родился сыном лорда Аджимана, он сейчас был бы на стороне проигравших. Вернее, на стороне тех, кто непременно проиграет в будущем. Лорд Жуслан в этом плане гораздо интереснее. У него больше идей, он способен смотреть вперед - Балами долго приглядывался к нему, прежде чем решил, что будет поддерживать Альянс, а не своего дядю.  
О, он до сих пор восхищался им.  
Но Аджиман был прошлым. И если у Балами когда-нибудь появится такая возможностъ - он от этого прошлого избавится.  
Исключительно ради дальнейшего процветания клана.  
Ничего личного.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке: Жуслан Титания, Ариабарт Титания - "Только крылышки мне не помни"

\- До чего же идиотская у нас униформа, - бормочет Жуслан. Каждое утро он мучается, завязывая шейный платок. Хорошо военным с их мундирами.  
Один из этих счастливцев смотрит на него, прищурившись. Жуслан улыбается ему в зеркало. Ариабарт фыркает.  
\- Давай помогу.  
Жуслан подходит к нему, опускается на ручку кресла. Ариабарт стягивает перчатки и начинает поправлять платок.  
В последнее время Жуслану все чаще кажется, что они играют друг с другом. Чаепития, разговоры в беседке - просто раунды довольно жестокой игры, которую начал Ариабарт, а он, Жуслан, пытается не проиграть с совсем уж разгромным счетом.  
Он знает, что их уже начинают считать чуть не любовниками. Ничего подобного, сердито думает Жуслан, глядя, как Ариабарт аккуратно завязывает узел. Он еще не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы хотеть мужчину - собственого брата, на минуту. Все гораздо хуже. Он начинает думать, что подчиняться Ариабарту - не такая уж плохая идея.  
\- Где ты этому научился? Скажи, я там тоже возьму пару уроков, - Жуслан дотрагивается до безупречно завязанного платка.  
\- К нашей кадетской униформе прилагался шейный платок, - Ариабарт придирчиво оглядывает брата, стряхивает у него с плеча пылинку. И задевает украшение на воротнике.  
\- Только крылышки мне не помни, - просит Жуслан.  
Ариабарт на это молчит. Он умеет молчать с таким же эффектом, с каким Идрис отпускает шпильки, а сам Жуслан поддевает собеседников. Так что Жуслан неловко улыбается и встает.  
Как же мне хорошо с ним, думает он.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке: Аджиман Титания/Ариабарт Титания, мимолетное воспоминание о давней связи на собрании. "Больше мы себе это позволить не можем"

Тяжелая дверь зала советов не пропускала звуков, но Аджиману все равно казалось, что он слышит ругань. Еще немного - и воздух в зале станет настолько ядовит, что системы очистки не справятся.  
Он взглянул на маленький монитор - пора входить. Иначе дело может зайти слишком далеко.  
Ариабарт уже стоял - он вскочил на ноги за секунду до того, как Аджиман Титания переступил порог. Остальные мгновенно последовали его примеру.  
Аджиман прошел к своему месту. Идрис и Залиш выглядели довольными. Для них обоих все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Лорд Жуслан хранил свое обычное непроницаемое выражение лица. Его бы хоть раз заставить по-настоящему потерять самообладание на людях, просто из интереса, какую форму такой срыв примет у него...  
У Ариабарта горели уши. Из всех князей он единственный до сих пор выражал свои чувства достаточно открыто. Сколько раз в свое время Аджиман ему говорил, что для Титания, занимающего такой высокий пост, это недопустимо.  
Хотя, подумал Аджиман, может быть он просто знает, на что надо смотреть. А остальные не замечают ничего особенного. Они же не знают, что такое же, как сейчас, лицо - обиженно-удивленное, как от резкой внезапной боли - у Ариабарта бывает во время оргазма.  
Воспоминание было таким неожиданным и неуместным, что Аджиман даже помедлил секунду, прежде чем сесть и начать Совет.  
Ариабарт держался лучше, чем Аджиман ожидал. Он мысленно похвалил его и тут же одернул себя. Тебе не тридцать, а ему не семнадцать. Это тогда можно было иногда даже... заботиться о кандидате на пост князя. Сейчас Ариабарт должен был выплыть сам или утонуть, у Аджимана не было ни малейшего желания бросать ему спасательный круг. Больше они себе такого позволить не могут.  
Просто... было что-то в нем, у мужчин определенного склада вызывающее реакцию "позаботиться". В заботе Ариабарт, видит Бог, уже тогда не нуждался, разве что в некоторых наставлениях, но Аджиман удивился, что до сих пор реагирует на него так. И что до сих пор относит себя к "мужчинам определенного склада".  
А ведь у них была всего лишь короткая связь.  
Аджиман сосредоточился на текущих проблемах. Пока что, он был в этом уверен, все оставалось под контролем, и даже поражение в итоге можно было обернуть в свою пользу. В конце концов, благодаря ему можно было, пo крайней мере, избавиться от Ариабарта, если окажется, что он... не слишком выдержан и не умеет извлекать уроков из неудач. Не особенно высокая цена, чтобы узнать это сейчас.  
Но пока что Ариабарт держал лицо. Уходя с Совета Аджиман не оглянулся, только снаружи посмотрел все-таки на монитор камер наблюдения. Он не удивился бы, увидев, что Ариабарт положил голову на руки, оставшись один. Но что рядом с Ариабартом окажется лорд Жуслан и будут разговаривать довольно мирно...  
Аджиман узнал этот совершенно машинальный жест, который сделал лорд Жуслан - решить положить руку Арабарту на плечо, тут же вспомнить, что это не положено по статусу и попытаться превратить движение в что-нибудь другое. Себя он в те времена часто ловил на таких жестах.  
Кажется, лорд Жуслан был мужчиной того же склада что и сам Аджиман. Впрочем, лорд Жуслан играл только на одной стороне поля, и Безземельный Лорд сомневался, что связь его с Ариабартом примет какую-либо чувственную форму.  
Но, чтобы попасться, это было и необязательно.


End file.
